


Afterparty Affairs

by Kennaye



Series: Partying Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "Drunk Dipper". Dipper wakes up after the party and wonders what him and Tambry really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty Affairs

"Dipper....Dipper wake up. It's time to get up." Dipper slowly opened his eyes. His whole body felt sluggish and his head hurt. Standing above him was Wendy, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses even though they were in the living room of the house. Sunlight peaked in through the curtains, and looking at it directly made Dipper hate the sun. Everything felt terrible, and he was tempted to vomit.

"Ughhhhh...what happened last night" Dipper asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking over at a mirror, he saw them to be rather bloodshot thanks to the night before. What time was it anyway? Who decided to get him up this early.

"I don't know. I blacked out really quickly after doing body shots with Lee, Nate, and the Captain." Wendy said as she stretched. "According to Captain though you partied pretty hard last night and made him proud." Dipper smiled through the pain he was feeling and was tempted to laugh. At least he impressed someone with all the stupid shit he did last night.

Standing up, Dippers eyes got wide as he remembered something. Last night he had hooked up with a girl...Tambry. Dipper then felt something move around in his stomach, and he knew what was coming. He quickly pushed past Wendy and ran into the bathroom. He started puking in the toilet.

"Shhhhh." Said someone from the bathtub. "Some of us are trying to...uuugh...sleep." Dipper looked over and saw the graffitied body of Thompson. Dicks were drawn all over him, as well as swastikas, cuss words, etc. Two eyeballs were drawn around his pancake nipples, it was a masterpiece. Dipper was happy no one had drawn on him last night.

After Dipper got done puking, he left the bathroom and went back out to the living room. Wendy was leaning against the door groaning. Looking around, he saw numerous people crashed on chairs and couches. Dipper was slightly miffed all he'd got was the floor.

"Come on Dipper. We gotta get you back home before Stan starts caring you're gone. Plus I think I might have had to work today...." Wendy burped and spit on the carpet. She left and Dipper followed.

Outside was a disaster. Cups, cans, and various other things littered the ground. He could see behind the house, and the barn looked totally wrecked. People were passed out in there too from what he could tell. He and Wendy got in her truck as she started it up and drove off.

Leaning back in the seat and aid conditioning felt nice. Wendy turned on the radio and they drove on in silence for awhile. Dipper wondered if she knew about Tambry and him hooking up...he hoped she didn't. He loved Wendy...he really did! He didn't know it was going to go that far...and he was drunk on top of it! He couldn't be held accountable for his actions, well at least not entirely. Right? He hoped that's how she would see it if she found out.

Wendy pulled up in front of the mystery shack and turned off her car. Slumping over her steering wheel she groaned. "I can't believe I have to work now. All I wanna do is go home and lay down." Dipper blocked the sun from his eyes and looked ahead. What time was it even? He looked down at the clock and saw it read 9:36 AM. Jeeez, he'd probably only gotten a few hours of sleep.

They both slowly trudged up to the shack and went in. Soos was working the register so Wendy went over to the ladder and snuck her way up to the roof to take a nap. Dipper made his way to his room, but not before bumping into Mabel. "Sup bro bro, what'd you and Wendy do last night at that party?" She winked. "Did you manage to dance with her...or kiss her?!" Mabel shrieked at the last one, and Dipper knew then that no matter how much he loved his sister, dealing with her while hungover was some new type of hell.

"No...none of that. Not any of that. We just chilled out at a party that's it." Dipper held back bile that was building up in his throat. "I stayed up really late too. I'm going to bed."

"Bed? It's nine in the morning!" Mabel laughed as if it was impossible to sleep this early. Dipper just shook his head and pushed past her...and bumping right into Grunkle Stan.

"Wha-? Oh. Hey kid." He said walking past. He stopped a few steps and then turned around. "Ya smell weird kid. What you been up to?"

"Solving mysteries." Dipper said deadpan. He just wanted to go to bed. "I'm tired from chasing so many. I'm going to bed."

"No kid, I need ya to go chop some wood out behind the shack. I need it for reasons."

"No...I'm going to bed." With that, Dipper went upstairs into his room and fell face first into his bed. He let sleep overcome him and finally felt good for the first time he woke up.

* * *

 When Dipper woke back up, it was about 5:30 in the afternoon. He still felt bad, even if it wasn't as bad as earlier. He rolled over on his side and looked around the room. The evening sun tinted it an orange color. God the world was beautiful. Such beauty was so under appreciated in the world, and yet in moments like this it was like time froze so he could. He threw up on the floor by his bed.

Cleaning up his mess and haphazardly throwing it out the window, Dipper made his way down stairs. He was really thirsty for some reason and his top priority was getting some water. The house was eerily quiet as he made his way to the kitchen. Filling up a glass and drinking it, he wondered where everybody was. Going out to the shop, all he found was Wendy - head down and lightly breathing. He was reminded of Grunkle Stan saying he'd fire them all if he could.

"Wendy?" He whispered as he walked over. "Uhhh...Wendy?" She lifted her head and squinted as she looked at him.

"Oh hey man. What's up?" She asked.

"Where is everybody?"

"Soos got his head stuck in a jar again so they all left to get it removed." She replied rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I was left in charge of the store while they were gone."

"Oh." Dipper rolled his eyes at Soos' typical bullshit. "When are they supposed to get back?"

"Dunno." Wendy laid back against the wall. "I've been thinking of closing early and going to hang out with the crew. Wanna come?"

"Oh wow, uh I don't know." Dipper said rubbing the back of his neck. "I still feel really trashed from last night and I don't think I can handle any more at the moment."

"Don't worry man, it's not a party. We're all just going to go still at the Captains. His dads out working in the city for the weekend so he has the place to himself. He's in town and you'll be home tonight." Wendy yawned. "Besides, I feel the same way. I'm pretty sure everyone else does."

"Well...I guess it's better than just staying here lying and bed and feeling miserable." Dipper chuckled. "I guess I'm in."

"Alright good." Wendy got up and flipped the open/closed sign. "Let's blow this place."

Dipper walked outside with Wendy and looked around. "Where's your truck?"

"My dad took it to go to a logging camp up state today. It doesn't matter though, Captain lives in town." She took her phone out of her pocket and started messing around on it. "Dude, Tambry's party last night was insane. I guess Nate woke up in the forest with no pants on."

"Seriously?" Dipper shook his head and laughed. "That's insane." Dipper still had the recollection of his pantless adventure in the back of his mind. What if Tambry was there? That'd be awkward.

"Yeah dude. Oh, and wanna see a funny photo?" She gave him a sly smile that was really unnerving. She turned her phone to him to see a snapchat of him putting on his shirt with the caption 'I just saw the big Dipper'

"Oh my god." Dipper muttered as Wendy laughed. Tambry sent an after sex snapchat out to all her friends? Great.

"Don't sweat it dude, stuff like that always happens at parties." Wendy leaned in and whispered; "One time, I woke up next to two dudes I'd never even met. It gets crazy." Dipper just stared hard at the ground. He still really liked Wendy and this revelation kind of hurt, but he guessed he wasn't exactly perfect when it came to that anymore either. He just kept walking.

* * *

After another fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, they arrived at Felix's house. It was pretty small and unassuming, and certainly what'd you'd expect to see in a small town. Going inside, they passed through a kitchen, living room, and went up some stairs before arriving in his room. It wasn't big at all, a bed pushed together with a laid-out futon taking up nearly half the room. Felix, Thompson, Nate, Lee, and Tambry(just as Dipper had feared) were all standing and sitting around the room. Felix was sitting in a chair smoking a small tube that looked like a chillum without the hole you put your thumb over.

"Sup dudes, I brought Dipper again if that's cool." They were all obviously also hungover, besides Tambry who didn't show any emotion at all and just sat on her phone. Dipper felt his face get hot as he sat on the ground by Felix, who gave him knucks. Felix winked at him and Dipper felt his face get even hotter.

"Sup Doctor Fun Times." Nate said without looking at him. Him and Lee were playing Madden on the Xbox. They were both pretty equally matched, from what Dipper could tell anyway. He didn't really know all that much about football.

"You have fun last night?" Lee asked Dipper as he ran the ball. "Sorry about dropping you on your head and all...probably doesn't feel any better with your hangover does it?" He laughed. "At least you were drunk initially so it didn't hurt as much."

"Even if he didn't feel it then you guys are still a couple of assholes." Felix jested as he took another hit. Passing it to Wendy, she lit it up too. "Kid's first party and you guys try and give him a party."

"Hey, we all know he still enjoyed himself that night, isn't that right Tam?" Everyone but Nate and Lee turned towards her to see what she said.

"It was an alright time." She replied, not taking her eyes off her phone of course. "Like a six out of ten." Dipper wanted to bury his face in his vest but he just kind of blinked.

"Hey man don't sweat it." Felix said, patting his head. "You seem embarrassed but you shouldn't be. This shit happens at parties. Nobody else is embarrassed about what they did last night, not even her."

"I had to go home to my parents with dicks on my face." Thompson said. "I felt pretty embarrassed."

"Shut the fuck up Thompson. Don't be a fat douche." Felix chided.

"Why do you have to throw fat in there?" He whined even more.

"Because the day you're considered skinny is the day I jump off a building." They both started getting into it as Lee moaned. Nate had gotten a pick-six and was had managed to run the ball down the field for a touchdown. Wendy laughed at the fight and Tambry stood up and left the room momentarily.

"Hey dude, go follow her and talk your shit out." Wendy said. "You'll feel better about it if you do."

"Alright." Dipper said. Standing up, he walked downstairs and found Tambry going through the fridge. "Hey."

"Sup."

"We're cool right? I mean after last night. I was drunk and don't want you to like, hate me or anything so-" Dipper was cut off by Tambry coming over and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't over think it. We're cool. We were both drunk, and shit happens. I don't hate you. It isn't awkward. We're friends." She said, and Dipper could swear he even saw the hint of a smile.

"Seriously?" He said back.

"If I honestly hated you I'd of blocked you on everything." She laughed. "Listen man, I know I seem kind of distant sometimes but parties are meant to be fun. We had fun, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Dipper followed her back to the bottom of the staircase.

"Now let's go upstairs and let the good times roll." Tambry said. Dipper nodded, and they went upstairs as friends, not just awkward hookups.

 


End file.
